Castiel imagines
by EverthingsLove
Summary: The characters of supernatural plays pranks on each others. Really funny. You must read this!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural.**

**Hi everyone, I decides that I wanna try a Castiel imagines. But don't worry I still write on my fanfic. I just wanna try something else. I hope that this story you will like. Especially Castiel and Dean fans. Okay let's go.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 1: The prank.<p>

"Hey Cas, I go to the store. I'm back in a minute." Dean said.

"Okay, I will wait here." Cas said.

When Dean is in the play store. He thought:"_ What's a good prank for Cas_?"

He saw a fart cushion but he thought: "_ No. This is old-fashioned_."

Then he saw a taser pen and thought:" _That's a good prank for Cas_."

He pays the taser pen. And was on his way to Cas.

At the motel room.

"Hey Cas, I have work for you." Dean said.

"What? What for work exactly?" Cas asked.

"You have to write what we need in the grocery store." Dean said.

"Why me?" Cas asked.

"Just do it! Here is a paper and a pen." Dean said.

Cas picks the pen up and he asked:" How do you click the pen?"

"Here on this button." Dean said.

Cas press the button and he had a shock over his (sexy) body.

He said: " What on earth is this Dean?"

"A prank Cas!" Dean said smirking.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, so this is it. If you want more of this story you can write it in the reviews or in a PM. -EverthingsLove<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey everyone, This a new chapter of Castiel imanges. I know that this was too late but my sister won't give me the computer because she had a project from school so. My apologies from being late with the next chapter. Hope you will understand that.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 2: Revenge is only the beginning.<p>

The next day Castiel wants revenge.

He goes to the car of Dean and he moves him away.

Then a couple hours away. Dean needs the car.

He goes to the car and he sees his Baby is gone.

He asked: "Where is my Baby? I thought that I parked him right here! That son of a bitch!"

"Who you think that have done this?" Castiel asked.

"I think it's the big moose!" Dean said.

He called Sam. He picks luckily up.

"Hi Sammy what did you do with my Baby?" Dean asked on the phone.

"I did nothing Dean. Why you asking?" Sam asked.

"Because I think that someone has stolen my Baby!" Dean said.

"Dean I don't stole your Baby. But I hope you will find your Baby." Sam said. And he hangs up.

"Cas did you see my Baby or something?" Dean asked.

"No." Castiel said.

But then Cas smirked.

"Why are laughing? This is not funny Cas! This is serial business!" Dean asked.

"Because I pranked you assbutt." Castiel said.

* * *

><p><strong>Hi, I hope that you enjoy my chapters. And I apologies again for being late. If you want more or give me some ideas send a PM or a review.<strong>

**-EverythingsLove.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi everyone, here am I again with a new chapter of… Castiel imanges.**

**I hope you 'll enjoy. And give me a favor if you want please favorite and follow. It gives me inspiration for writing. And maybe write a review or a PM for some ideas.**

**Enjoy and go.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 3: Water me because I'm dirty.<p>

"We'll see who laughs last!" Dean said when he goes to the kitchen.

He picks the scotch tape and sticks the crane closet.

After he did that he picks his pie and he eats it while he's waiting for Cas for show up.

Then after a pair of hour's Cas was there in the room.

He sees Dean sleeping on the chair with some pie.

He tough:_" Where is a marker?"_

He sees a marker on the table picks it up and he draws a paint on Deans (pretty) face.

Then one hour away Dean was waking up. But he feels if something was on his (pretty) face. He goes to a mirror and he sees a painting on his (pretty) face. He ran immediately to Cas.

"Cas did you do this on my (pretty) face?!" Dean said with anger.

"Yeah go wash off in the kitchen because the crane in the bathroom don't work." Cas said.

Dean does what he says. He goes to the kitchen and open the crane and… gets some water over his pants.

" It looks like somebody has to take a wee but was too late!" Cas said smirking on Dean.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, this was chapter 3. I hope you 'll favorite and follow me it means so much for me. It gives me inspiration for writing this story. I know that I scare you up for saying follow and favorite. I apologies for scare you up. Send me a PM or leave a review here on this story with maybe some ideas for the next chapters. I 'll see you next time.<strong>

**-EverythingsLove**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi. What time is it? It's time too do a joke on the 2 idijts. I hope you will enjoy. If you enjoyed this chapter please follow and favorite. It gives me inspiration for writing this chapters. If you have already do this then I am really happy. There is one thing that I have to say. My sister has a really good fic over supernatural. You must check out of her fic. Her fic names "Don't let me drown." And my sister names : Thranduil'sWinterCrown. I hope you will enjoy her fic too.**

**Okay enough talked let's do a prank.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 4: I'm always thirsty.<p>

In the evening Cas talked about his prank on Dean. But Dean can't laugh about it. He said:" It was not funny! It was really mean!"

"Dean, do you want some beer?" Sam asked.

"Yeah! I must have it right now." Dean said.

"I want it too." Cas said.

Sam goes to the kitchen and picked 2 beers.

He thought: " _Now it's mine turn."_

He picked his glue stick and put it on the beers. Then he goes to Cas and Dean and gives the beers to them with the side of the glue.

Dean was the first to put the beer down but it sticks on the hand.

Then Cas tried to put the beer down on the table but again it sticks on the hand.

"What do you do on the beers Sam?" Dean asked.

Sam throws the glue stick up in the air.

"You son of a bitch!" Dean said.

"It was a really good prank Sam. But next time just do it only on Dean." Cas said.

* * *

><p><strong>Time's up guys ! I hope you enjoyed this chapter. If you want more or want something to say or give me some ideas please write it on the reviews. See you next time for playing with the boys. -EverythingsLove<strong>


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi again! Welcome in the hell of pranks. Today it's time for playing with or boys. If you have ideas for some pranks. Write it in the reviews or in a PM. Because I have no idea what with the next chapter after this.**

**Okay enough. Let's play!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 5: What on earth is this?!<p>

In the next evening. Dean asked:" Who wants some beer?"

"I like some beer" Cas said.

"I want some to" Sam said.

"Okay I am back in a minute." Dean said.

Dean goes to the kitchen. He picks 3 beers out of the fridge.

But he sets it on the kitchen dresser. And picks some lemon and put it in 2 beers.

After that he gives the 2 beers with lemon to Cas And Sam.

Sam was first to notice the acid.

He said:" Dean? What in the bloody hell is this?"

"But there is nothing wrong with mine!" Cas said. But it was too late because Dean had already drinks from his beer.

"Oh my god! I have the wrong one! This was supposed to be Cas beer!" Dean said.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay it's over! Don't forget to write some ideas in the reviews! See you next time! -EverthingsLove<strong>


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello! Welcome to the games of pranks. I need to tell you first. That I am happy to see so many viewers and visitors.I had not expected that. If you want more chapters please follow and favorite. That makes me more happier than I am now. And if you have some good ideas for the next chapters. Don't be shy and write it on the reviews or send me a PM. I don't bite.**

**Okay enough talked. Let's play.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 6: The red hot chili peppers.<p>

Dean and Cas and Sam where at the motel restaurant. And suddenly Sam feels something in his underwear. He scratches on his butt.

Sam asked:" what te hell is in my underwear?"

Dean smirked and he said:" It is itching powder."

"Oh you jerk!" Sam said.

"Bitch! I have to go to the bathroom. I will be back in 5 minutes." Dean said.

Then the server brought Dean's hamburger. 5 minutes later Dean was back. He picks his hamburger and he eat it but he taste some weird hot shit.

"What's te matter Dean? Something wrong with your hamburger?" Sam asked.

"Yeah 2 bitches have put some hot shit on my hamburger" Dean said.

And he drinks his beer and tries to put it down but it sticks on his hand.

"Next time I am on revenge." Dean said.


End file.
